


Корень всех зол

by hisaribi



Series: fk-19 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Road Trips, Void Stiles Stilinski, Young Peter Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: — Я буду с тобой, пока этот кошмар не закончится.— Ты — причина, из-за которой это дерьмо вообще происходит.
Relationships: Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: fk-19 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590763
Kudos: 32





	Корень всех зол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the root of all evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407998) by [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi). 



> Беты: [volhinskamorda](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3135915), [Xenya-m](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1328313)

Питеру явно было суждено умереть прежде, чем ему исполнится двадцать пять, и это было очень-очень херово. Он склонился над капотом джипа в отчаянной попытке его починить. Они чёрт знает где, на дороге посреди густого леса, в низине, и телефон не ловит сеть из-за окружающих их гор. А, и машина заглохла. Ночь наступала, и дорога удручающе пустовала.  
  
Рядом с капотом стоял парень, подсвечивая Питеру фонариком, и оглядывался вокруг. Он не пытался ничем помочь или вроде того, что, наверное, было к лучшему. Питер сомневался, насколько древний дух-трикстер разбирался в починке машин, наверняка крайне плохо. Стайлз, так тот себя звал, имел наглость мурчать какую-то мелодию.  
  
Питер резко выдохнул и ударил по капоту гаечным ключом.  
  
— Ура, барабаны! — воскликнул Стайлз и продолжил петь.  
  
Всё шло очень-очень плохо. У них на хвосте висели охотники, они застряли в лесной чаще, и это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему, и было так много всего, о чём Питер даже не хотел думать, голова болела. Впрочем, он был уверен, что Стайлз подпитывался его расстройством, потому что рядом с ним все эмоции немного приглушались, Питеру это не казалось чем-то плохим, но была в этом какая-то неопределённость, которая нервировала.  
  
— Мы это вообще переживём? — пробормотал Питер и продолжил чинить машину. Ночь почти наступила.  
  
— Переживём, — сказал Стайлз до странного спокойным и уверенным голосом. — Я буду с тобой, пока этот кошмар не закончится.  
  
Питер мельком посмотрел на него и покачал головой.  
  
— Ты — причина, из-за которой это дерьмо вообще происходит.  
  
Стайлз хищно улыбнулся и посмотрел в тёмное небо.  
  
— Через несколько часов небо станет очень красивым. Звёзды и всё такое. Я по ним скучал.  
  
Питер облизнул губы и взглянул на Стайлза. Если верить его словам, он провёл почти сотню лет связанным в корнях Неметона. Питер не хотел даже думать о том, каково это. Сейчас Стайлз выглядел как молодой парень, но Питер знал, что не стоит доверять этой невинности.  
  
Стайлз владел силой, с помощью которой можно было отомстить за семью Хейл, и Питер собирался ей воспользоваться в своих целях. Но с некоторых пор речь перестала идти только о мести. Он поймал себя на том, что его взгляд задерживается на Стайлзе всё чаще и чаще, и боялся дать название этим чувствам.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
